New types of aircraft that are all-electric are being developed. Due to differences in how the batteries tend to be designed (e.g., batteries in aircraft have to satisfy the Federal Aviation Administration, which may have more concerns about single points of failure and degrees of redundancy compared to the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration) and/or how the vehicles are used, there may be some battery-related issues which are exposed as all-electric aircraft are developed which were not previously exposed with electric cars. New techniques to detect, mitigate, and/or avoid such battery-related issues in all-electric aircraft (or other vehicles) would be desirable.